Duel Masters Charge: The Last And Final Hope
The Last And Final Hope is the 52nd episode in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters anime. Plot The duel between Shobu and Zakira moves on. Zakira has just broken one of Shobu´s shields, but it turns out that it is Dual Shock Dragon, the final Awakening Card given to him by Yu that Zakira needs. Rekuta immediately stands up to cheer Shobu up and with it´s Strike Back ability Shobu puts Dual Shock Dragon in the battle zone. Then he starts to bring out his dragons one by one and adding more dragons from his deck to his hand. After that with Dual Shock Dragon, he destroys Zakira´s Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord and takes an advantage of the game, but it is not over yet... Due to Zakira´s cross gear Quake Staff, Dark Hydra had the Slayer ability so Dual Shock Dragon is also destroyed, plus due to Demonic Protector, Zakira may also draw a card. The Judgment Ball will kill one of them very soon and Zakira surprises everyone by summoning Metalchaos Dragon. Upon seeing this Rekuta cannot believe it and falls down. Then Zakira began to cross his dragon with his other cross gears. Shobu goes to the side of his friend, yet Zakira says that if he lives, then he will lose, and he and his friends will die. After a while, Rekuta tells Shobu not to worry about him, and just to continue the duel. As they talk, Zakira grows impatient and the Judgment Ball continues to grow. When everything seems lost, Knight and Sayuki appear to pick up Shobu and his friends, once the duel is over. Shobu summons two more dragons, and happens to break all of Zakira´s shields at once, as now everyone is filled with hope that Shobu can win. While on the fortress the rest of the Fua Duelist start to think that Zakira might actually lose to the son of Kirifuda. But when Shobu comes with a powerful move, Zakira comes up with a great one. He has now a blocker and crosses Metalchaos Dragon with his new Evolution Cross Gear. When his dragon attacks, because of the cross gears, Shobu loses cards from his mana zone, loses a dragon from the battle zone and his graveyard and they all go to the bottom of his deck. To get things even worse, Metalchaos Dragon can attack again, so Shobu loses 2 more dragons and 2 more cards from his mana zone, leaving Shobu with no creatures in the battle zone, only 2 cards in his mana zone, no cards in his hand, an enormously filled graveyard and only 2 shields left. Now how can Shobu win against Zakira? Upon seeing this, Shobu starts to cry because he has let everyone down, including his father, his friends and Hakuoh. Rekuta tries to cheer him up but it's of no use. Dr. Root talks to Zakira for him to let the boys go, yet Zakira denies this and says that the son of Kirifuda must duel to the end. The sun has set and the ritual has been finished. Hakuoh has now become White forever. Upon walking he starts already to mock Shobu as he tries to draw a card. Shobu draws his card and it all comes down to this. But Shobu passes his turn, while Zakira summons 2 more creatures and now Shobu has nothing left to duel with. Shobu´s shields have all been broken and Zakira has done the final attack with Metalchaos Dragon and Shobu is going to be killed, but Potman defends him and gets killed instead, saying that is very proud of Shobu. As the duel is over, Dual Shock Dragon, the final Awakening Card has been awakened as Zakira has finally had his triumph and obtained the 7 cards and their awesome powers.The ground begins to break while Shobu cannot stand up, but Knight and Sayuki finally show up to pick them The fortress begins to take flight, and as they take off, Zakira and the other Fua Duelist show that they are honored to have dueled against Shobu Kirifuda, yet White feels that there is something he could not remember!. The Judgment Ball has finally made its move, and it has presumably killed Shobu and his friends. But at the air, when the sun begins to rise again, it shows Shobu and Rekuta unharmed and ready to face Zakira yet again. Category:Duel Masters Charge